


stealin' kisses from your missus

by eunseo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changing Tenses, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, also finn, monty octavia and lincoln are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunseo/pseuds/eunseo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off the au prompt: "my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me")</p>
            </blockquote>





	stealin' kisses from your missus

**Author's Note:**

> title from girls like girls by hayley kiyoko (if you haven't listened to it you should bc it's a++ and the music video deserves an oscar)

Looking back on it, Raven's kind of glad that Finn cheated because it led her to meeting Clarke. She can't really imagine what college would be like without her girlfriend.

+

When Raven and Finn finished high school, Finn went off to a university in five hours away from their town, whereas Raven went to the community college to work at her uncle's auto shop. Still, they talked every day, they said I love you to each other every night, just like they always did. When the holidays came, Finn told her he wouldn't be able to visit her, but he called her on Christmas Day and Raven believed they would be okay.

When Raven decided that she wanted to be an engineer, her uncle encouraged her wholeheartedly to go to Ark University, as it had a great engineering program and was close enough that she could visit whenever she was on vacation. The acceptance letter came a few months later, and her uncle hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna make you proud, Tío. I'm gonna be an engineer," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Her uncle shook his head gently. "Yo siempre estoy orgulloso de tí."

That night she contemplated calling Finn to tell him the news before deciding that it would be nice to surprise him instead.

  
At orientation, she met a transfer student from South Korea named Monty who wanted to double major in computer programming and computer engineering. They realized they had two classes together, and by the end of orientation, they had exchanged numbers. After orientation, she walked in the direction of what was possibly the school cafe, but might have also been the library, she couldn't exactly remember. As she pulled her phone out to call Finn and tell him she was on campus she saw the familiar head of brown hair. His hair looked longer, and he was smiling at a pretty girl with blonde hair. It wasn't until she walked closer and was about to call out to him when she realized that Finn and the blonde were holding hands.

Even as the realization swept over her, she walked over and faked a smile.

"Finn!" She called as she reached them, and in a moment of petty anger, kissed him in front of the blonde girl.

"Raven?" Finn replied, his expression turning horrified and Raven pretended like she didn't notice.

"I wanted to surprise you and tell you I got into the engineering program here! Who's this?" Raven asked, her voice still far more cheery than how she felt inside.

When Finn didn't reply for a moment, the girl waved her hand. "I'm Clarke," she said, smiling hesitantly and looking between them as if wanting to ask, but knowing it wasn't a good idea. "I'm Finn's... friend," she said slowly. At that, Finn seemed to get a hold of himself and turned to Clarke.

"Wait, Clarke," he said, reaching out for her but she stepped out of his reach.

"It was nice to meet you, Raven. I, uh, have a class to get to," she said.

Raven watched her walk away before turning back to Finn.

"You know, when I came here the last thing I expected was to see my boyfriend with a second girlfriend," she said.

"Raven," Finn said softly.

"No," she tried to stop herself from shouting in his face. "You don't get to say anything to me. I love you, Finn, but I guess I never realized how good of a liar you are."

"Ra-"

"Stop," Raven said, teeth gritted. "I... Don't talk to me again, Finn."

+

After the semester started, Raven saw Clarke and Finn around campus, but never together. She never made any attempts to talk to either of them, though Clarke sometimes waved at her, or smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

It wasn't until they realized they were both friends with Monty that they really became friends, and only because Monty continuously invited the both of them to movie nights or lunch.

It didn't take long for them to move past the fact that they both dated the same guy at the same time, and as their group of friends grew, Clarke and Raven became close friends.

+

It was at the beginning of the spring semester that Raven noticed her feelings towards Clarke were shifting, though she tried to push those feelings to the back of her mind (when she thinks back to her first spring semester at Ark, she's not sure how she didn't notice the way Clarke blushed when Raven smiled at her).

+

A week into the fall, Octavia somehow manages to drag Raven out of her dorm room to go to the welcome back party at one of the sorority houses. While Octavia runs off to find Lincoln, Raven walks off to the kitchen to find beer, though when she gets there, she also finds Clarke.

"Raven!" Clarke says, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Griffin," she replies, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist for a moment before letting go to grab a beer.

"I didn't know you would be here."

"I wasn't going to come, but O decided to torture me because she thinks I should see the outside world once in a while," Raven replies, pretending to be annoyed.

"Wow. That's a new level of cruel for O," Clarke jokes, trying to contain her laughter.

Raven's about to comment back when Clarke suddenly stops smiling in front of her. She's looking somewhere behind Raven, and when she looks back to see what Clarke's looking at, she curses under her breath.

"I didn't know Finn would be here," Clarke says, like she wants nothing more than to leave.

He's heading towards the kitchen, where the both of them are still leaning against the counter. Though she tries not to think about it, Raven knows that Finn still loves Clarke, and right now Clarke looks like she would sell her soul to avoid a conversation with Finn.

"Kiss me," Raven says suddenly, because in that moment, it seems like the most reasonable course of action.

"What?" Clarke asks confusedly.

"Kiss me, I'll explain later," she answers and Clarke's lips press against hers softly just as Finn steps into the kitchen.

Clarke's lips are soft against her own chapped ones (distantly, Raven remembers that Clarke uses lip balm religiously) and Raven tilts her head until her nose isn't pressed uncomfortably to Clarke's cheek. She presses her lips harder against Clarke's and bites gently at her bottom lip, bites harder when Clarke makes a small noise.

Raven's not sure when they moved closer to one another but one moment they're simply facing each other, Clarke's hand on her cheek and the next, they're chest to chest and Raven's hands are on Clarke's waist. Clarke's arms are around her neck and when Clarke tugs at her hair lightly, Raven's breath catches in her throat. Clarke pulls away first but quickly begins kissing down her jaw and neck.

Somehow, Raven remembers why they're kissing in the first place and her eyes open enough to be able to inspect the kitchen from which Finn is notably absent. She's not sure if that's good or not because it technically means Clarke can stop kissing her now. At the same time, though, Clarke seems intent on doing the exact opposite of that as she bites softly at Raven's pulse point before moving up to Raven's lips again and slipping her tongue into Raven's mouth.

This time it's Raven who pulls back, but only far enough away that she can catch her breath.

"Jesus fuck, Clarke," Raven presses another quick kiss to Clarke's lips and when she pulls back she's close enough that she can feel Clarke's smile.

"Is he gone?" Clarke asks and Raven nods (it's not until later that Raven realizes Clarke figured out her poorly reasoned plan). "Are you gonna back away?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No," Clarke replies without hesitation.

"Then I won't," Raven says, and she can feel her own lips twitching up into a smile before Clarke leans in again.


End file.
